


The Christmas Party

by ArendAlphaEagle



Category: Super Mario, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArendAlphaEagle/pseuds/ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: Bowser never celebrated nor liked Christmas. It wasn't banned in his Kingdom, but he personally saw it as a waste of time. One day, however, he was invited to a Christmas party, to his surprise. Even stranger, it was for a Christmas party of Mario, of all people! He, his son and Kamek decided to come anyway, despite suspecting it to be a trap...(Oneshot, Originally posted on FanFiction.Net at 12/18/17)





	The Christmas Party

It was a cold December in Bowser's Kingdom. A good amount of Koopas, Goombas and Shy Guys were preparing for their own Christmas feasts.

Their lord Bowser, however… wasn't.

His castle was always cold, dark and empty during this time of year, despite all the lava some floors were drenched in.

Bowser didn't celebrate Christmas. He didn't like it.

Sure, he allowed it (he may be evil, but not _that_ evil). He just didn't see the point in celebrating it himself. He saw no point in decking the halls, setting up a decorated tree, or other traditions. Nor did his father, or his grandfather, or his great-grandfather. It all seemed like a waste of time and effort.

And even then, he hadn't much folk to celebrate it with.

As it currently stands, Bowser only had his son, Bowser Jr, his advisor Kamek, and his loyal minion squad slash adopted kids, the Koopalings. But those seven Koopas always snuck away during this time of year, probably to a more festive shindig. So yeah, he really only got two people to celebrate Christmas with, and only one was actual family.

He hoped that enforcing Peach to marry with him would bring more friends and family, so he'd have a point to try, but alas, that plan was foiled by Mario. _Again_.

Instead of attempting to spread more Christmas cheer, Bowser was sitting in his throne, brooding another scheme to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. This seemed like a more productive activity to him. Meanwhile, his son was playing a video game, and Kamek was doing some menial tasks.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Since the large front door was floors below the throne room, the doorbell wasn't exactly the most subtle one out there. Loud and obnoxious would be closer.

"Kamek", Bowser growled, "answer the door. And shoo them away if they're for a charity."

"But Lord Bowser, everyone knows by now that you don't like donating to charities", Kamek said.

"JUST DO IT", Bowser roared.

"Y-yes sir", Kamek answered, not wanting to protest any further, and went downstairs.

As Kamek took the stairs downwards, he was worried about Bowser's bad mood. The last month of the year was always a bit of a bad time, since the cold and loneliness the season brought made his lord a bit moody, not to mention it was always soured further by his losses against Mario.

Year after year, Bowser was extremely grumpy, but Kamek always worried every single time. He pondered if there was a solution that made him less grumpy.

Finally, Kamek opened the front door. He saw a Paratroopa postman, shivering in the snow.

"S-s-s-special deliv-v-v-very to B-B-B-Bowser", the Paratroopa quivered, handing Kamek a big red envelope, who accepted it with confusion on his face. The Koopa wizard slammed the door shut, inspecting the envelope.

The address matched that of Bowser's castle, but the color was unusual for the envelope. Mail sent to Bowser wasn't usually sent in a colored envelope, let alone a red one. Although, he had seen Roy receive a similar envelope just a few days back.

As he walked upstairs to the throne room, he decided to inspect the stamps and seals. The seal was imprinted with a star inside a circle, the two postage stamps depicted a glass-stained artwork of Princess Peach, and the postmark that was stamped on them was red and depicted a Super Mushroom.

This came from the Mushroom Kingdom. But who from the Mushroom Kingdom would mail something to Bowser?

* * *

"TO: Bowser and family

PARTY AT MARIO'S

Take you and your paisanos on December 24 to a Christmas Party, run by the famous Mario Bros, held at Pipeway Lane 83 in Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom! We start expecting guests at 14:00, and the party ends at 22:00. See you soon!

~ Mario and Luigi"

Bowser inspected the postcard that had this message written on it. The postcard depicted a decorated Christmas tree donning Mario's red hat, with a present underneath, wearing Luigi's hat. Is this a joke?

"Why in the Spiny Shell's name would my nemesis invite me to a Christmas party?!" Bowser pondered.

"I don't know, Lord Bowser, sir", Kamek said. "Maybe there's no party and they just wanted to tease you for not liking Christmas?"

"That sounds kind of petty for them, to mock me for something so insignificant", Bowser grumbled with doubt.

"Do take in mind some people take Christmas more serious than you do, sir", Kamek said.

"Perhaps it's a trap, and maybe they want to lock me up in a fake house… and _then_ mock me!" Bowser deduced. "For falling for such a transparent trap, that is."

"That sounds a little elaborate…" Kamek said.

"Well, maybe we should check it out and see which one it is", Bowser Jr said, who had overheard the conversation.

Bowser and Kamek looked stupefied at the small Koopa child.

"And take the bait they can use to mock me?" Bowser asked.

"Well, maybe that party's real, you never know", Bowser Jr shrugged. "But if it _is_ fake, you can use it to exact revenge!"

Bowser cocked an eyebrow. "What can I do, then?"

"…Pops, that's a no-brainer", Bowser Jr said. "We do what we're always doing, of course!"

"Kidnapping the princess?" Bowser said. "Of course! It's gonna be a Christmas kidnapping!"

"Wait a minute, Lord Bowser", Kamek intercepted. "We usually have huge armies with millions of troopers to stand in Mario's way. That will take at least three weeks of planning, and this 'party' is next week. And you decide to only do it when you're sure it's fake?"

"Eh, we can rush it", Bowser said.

Kamek groaned: "Fine. When do you want to go?"

"I don't exactly know what time 14:00 is, but we'll pay a visit at 4 o' clock PM", Bowser said. "I think that's in the timeframe they'll be expecting us."

* * *

December 24, 4:02 PM. Bowser's personal mini airship had just arrived at the destination of the Christmas party.

"Okay, so what do we do now", Bowser Jr asked.

"I say we barge in and check out the place", Bowser said.

"But sir, if you think it's a trap after all, shouldn't you be a bit more careful", Kamek interrupted. "I mean, it's just the three of us."

"Don't worry, Kamek, I have Kammy on speed dial", Bowser said. "When I call her, she'll bust us outta there, so we can begin Operation Blitzkriegmas."

"'Blitzkriegmas'?" Kamek asked.

"…It was Jr's name idea", Bowser sighed, his son looking proud. "Anyway, let's go!"

* * *

As the three Koopas enter the building, they saw something they didn't actually expect: an actual party, just like what the postcard described.

They got weird faces from some of the attendants close by the entrance (mostly Toads), but the partying continued for the most part. Bowser was able to see a New Donker in the distance making small talk with a Lakitu, and elsewhere a Pianta doing the same with a Luma, among several others.

He also heard, and saw Pauline singing jazz arrangements of classic Christmas carols (or at least, he assumed she sang classic Christmas carols, since he didn't know any), as well as Nabbit taking a piece of a giant Christmas cake, made in such a way only Peach could've baked it. He even saw Wario and Waluigi, as well as some of their friends from that videogame business Wario owned.

And there was Mario, the party host himself, who noticed the trio and approached them, as did Luigi.

"Ah! There you are-a", Mario greeted. "I see you got-a our invitation after all-a!"

"Even then, I actually didn't expect-a you to come", Luigi said a bit quietly.

Mario stuck out a hand to the Koopa king, but instead of taking the hand and shaking it, Bowser pushed it away and asked: "Alright, where's the trick?"

Mario kind of understood Bowser's distrust towards him, but out of curiosity, he still asked: "What do you mean?"

"Where's the part where we realize it's just a trap", Bowser growled. "Where's the part you get to mock us? Where's the part I can justify to kidnap the princess?"

Mario chuckled. "Nonono, Bowser, this party is-a real", he said. "We're-a doing this for a few years now. This is-a just the first time we invited you and your son."

"We have-a pictures of the previous parties to back that claim up", Luigi added.

Luigi showed the three Koopas a photo album, and flipped through the pages until they could see photos from a Christmas party. The trio was surprised to find out that Mario told them the truth as they looked at the photos the Mario Bros had provided.

With confusion on his face, Bowser asked: "But why did you invite me? The Koopa Troop had always been a pain in your butt. We don't even celebrate Christmas!"

Mario shrugged. "It was a suggestion from some of our invitees that know-a you", Mario said. "And-a we thought it was the right-a time now."

The three Koopas looked slightly surprised at Mario.

"Wait, _who_ suggested you to invite us", Bowser asked.

"Come on, I'll-a show you", Mario said as he pulled Bowser along. "They're-a somewhere in the back."

* * *

Bowser, Bowser Jr and Kamek were escorted to a long table. There, they saw seven attendees Bowser recognized, but didn't expect at all.

The Koopalings.

All seven of them.

They were all eating a piece of cake, all in various colors and tastes. Except of the burly Morton, who was enjoying some Christmas stew.

"Hey, the boss is here", Iggy guffawed to his siblings, as he noticed Bowser approaching their table.

"Lord Bowser is here?" Larry replied excitedly.

"He came, after all?" Wendy asked, equally excited.

"I actually did not expect him to come", Ludwig said.

Bowser didn't know what to say. Seeing his own elite at his archnemesis's party left him a bit speechless.

"I'll leave you guys alone for-a now", Mario said, as he and Luigi departed.

As Bowser, Bowser Jr and Kamek sat at the table, the Koopalings were talking excitedly to their boss. They were talking over each other, so Bowser had a hard time understanding all of them.

"HEY", Bowser roared, silencing them.

As the Koopalings looked surprised, Bowser asked: "So, how long have you been attending parties of my mortal enemy?"

"We attended last year's party", Ludwig answered nervously. "But d-don't take as if we're betraying you, Lord Bowser. We had received a postcard one day, and since it's always so boring in your castle around these times, we decided to come."

"And he didn't attack you", Bowser asked.

"According to him, Christmas isn't about attacking others", Larry said. "It's about kindness and giving."

Bowser Jr had received a piece of cake from Lemmy, as Bowser asked: "But why invite _me_? I don't celebrate Christmas, you know that."

"Well, we know how boring it is around your castle, and how cold and lonely the place feels", Wendy said, "so we thought that we could maybe make your life a little less boring."

"And hey, maybe it'll even convince you to celebrate Christmas yourself", Roy added. Only if you want to.

Bowser looked around. "Well, it _is_ more lively than my place", he grumbled.

"Also, we decided to give you a present", Iggy said.

"What", Bowser asked.

The Koopalings suddenly pulled out a present from their backs. "Here you go", Lemmy said.

Bowser inspected the present. It was fairly long and had some sort of conical shape, but it feels hollow for the most part. The Koopa King presumed it was a stick with something on it.

As he unwrapped the present, he stared in awe at what he got.

It was a golden scepter, with an emerald depiction of Bowser's head topping it.

"It's amazing", Bowser uttered.

"Thanks", the seven Koopalings smiled.

"W-wait, something like this should get some payment in return", Bowser realized. He searched through his wallet, pulling out a few 100-Coins.

"Uh, Lord Bowser, you don't need to pay for a gift", Kamek reminded the Koopa King.

"But it's not my birthday yet, and they need to get _something_ in return for such a nice scepter", Bowser argued.

"Ohoho, that's not needed", Ludwig said. "It's Christmas. Well, _almost_ , but still."

"If you need to give us _something_ , you can do that next year, too", Larry added. "I mean, we wouldn't mind the money per se, but ya know…"

"Next year, hmm?" Bowser pondered.

* * *

As Mario chimed for everyone to enjoy a Christmas feast (Mega Mushroom-sized turkey marinated in Fire Flower oils – several of them so there was enough for the guests), Bowser looked around to the other attendees enjoying the meal.

Mario sure had invited a lot of his friends, but it bemused Bowser that he also invited a bunch of his enemies (Bowser himself included) – and yet they all enjoyed being here. He saw some giving presents to others. Is this what Christmas is about?

He began to eat the turkey drumstick that was served to him. It was delicious! Did a turkey always taste this good around this time of the year, or does the warm feeling of this event give off such a nice illusion?

His father and grandfather saw Christmas as a waste of time, but if it brought so many happy faces, is it really?

* * *

Hours later, when everyone including was about to leave the building, Bowser was being approached by Mario and Peach, while Kamek and Bowser Jr were already at the exit.

"So, did-a you like the party?" Mario asked.

Bowser did not know what to say, but to give off the tough guy look, he replied: "It was all right, I guess", but he added with honesty in his voice: "It got me to think a lot, actually."

"I see you got a gift at the party", Peach said, referring to the scepter the Koopalings gave him. "It gives off quite a fearsome image."

"Heh, thanks", Bowser growled.

Then, he was shoved another present in his face.

"Peach and I have-a got a present for you, too", Mario said. "Hope you like it."

Bowser unwrapped the present. It was a photo album that depicted Mario, Peach and Bowser through the various adventures they were in.

As Bowser flipped through the pages, he asked: "Do you know who made these? I can't remember someone taking pictures in any of these situations."

"I honestly have-a no clue", Mario said.

Bowser had no idea what to make of it. The pictures reminded him of embarrassing losses he had throughout the years, but for some reason, he had a good, nostalgic feeling about them. Almost as if his rivalry with Mario was like a game between the two, and he enjoyed every minute of it despite losing every time.

"Thanks for your present, I guess", he finally told Mario and Peach.

"You're welcome", both Mario and Peach chorused.

"Hey Pops, are you done yet", Bowser Jr called his father.

After hearing him, Bowser said: "I, er, have to go now. My son is waiting."

He quickly left the building as Mario and Peach waved him goodbye.

* * *

As the mini airship flew back to Bowser's Kingdom, Kamek said: "It seems this event was enjoyable after all. So I guess this means Operation Blitzkraig- Blitzkroog- umm…"

"Yes", Bowser interrupted. "Operation Blitzkriegmas will not happen. I have other plans on the brain now."

"Which ones, Pops", Bowser Jr asked.

"Plans I cannot do this year anymore, it's too late for that", Bowser replied. "But I'll make sure to set them in motion next year…"

* * *

_One year later…_

Dozens of Bowser's minions and troops were attending at their lord's castle. From pretty lowranking ones like Galoomba #991 to quite important bosses like Petey Piranha.

It turns out Bowser had organized a special Christmas feast. A good chunk of the Koopa Troop was invited to dine with the Koopa family on Christmas Day.

Bowser proudly toasted on a good holiday season, with everyone else joining in, as the guests were served a piece of Lava Bubble-roasted Christmas ham, marinated in Double Cherry sauce.

The guests were making small talk with each other, as they enjoyed their meal. As weird as it seemed for Bowser, it made him grin.

He wouldn't know what his father, or grandfather, or great-grandfather would've thought of Bowser celebrating Christmas, but if it made his minions happy, he supposed it didn't matter much, as he sipped on his wine.

**Author's Note:**

> My second surprise oneshot, my second Christmas fanfic, and most importantly, my first Super Mario story.
> 
> I already had the idea of a fanfic like this for over a year now, but I never got into writing it. Now, with a few more fresh ideas and stuff, and only one prompt that doesn't have much to do with Christmas, I thought that maybe now was the time to write it. It is about time I wrote another fanfic about a video game, after all.
> 
> And with that, I bid you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year, even though it's possible I still might update one of my fanfics before we get to 2018.


End file.
